Living in Arkansas
by Evantis
Summary: Tell me where he is! Naruto shouted desperately. Itachi just smiled a mixture of deviousness and sadness. I can't, Naruto. I promised. [Narusasu]
1. Chapter 1: Continental Distance

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like – months and months? But I'm working on Tragedy's Child now! I _try_ to post the next chapter by next week, or the week after that! I'm in the midst of my exams, see – so I don't have much time.

Anyway, this story is one of my newer ideas. It was inspired by a doujinshi I read, but I didn't copy it completely. The only idea I took from the doujinshi is the running away of Sasuke. But unlike in the doujinshi, the one who ran away doesn't come back in just three days or so, but disappears for three years. Arkansas is a state, and I recently read a novel that featured Arkansas. Somehow I've pathetically fallen in love with cotton and the extreme weather of Arkansas. I believe the novel was writing about cotton-picking conditions some years back (so it might be a little easier now), but just make do, okay? So yeah, this story has both these aspects.

The story idea for this is rather simple. Of course I'm not going to pour you all the details – but it's just that Sasuke left Tokyo three years ago (when everyone was fifteen), after a misunderstanding, which in this chapter, you'll find out is mainly because of something Naruto did. Sasuke ran, most unexpectedly, to rural Arkansas to live with the Akihito family. He rents his room. This story simply follows the lives of the both of them, and how they behave at such a long distance from each other, and if Sasuke still has feelings for Naruto and how they try to overcome the misunderstanding that caused such drastic effects.

(IMPORTANT) I don't mind if you don't read the above, but this is IMPORTANT. In this story, there is quite a number of outside characters, from Sasuke's side. This include the Akihito family, mainly featuring Akihito Jun. There are the twins, Ryou and Chiyuki, and their friend, Ben. Now, mind you – it's not that I like adding outside characters – but actually I always feel they get me lesser reviews. 0.0

(IMPORTANT) But I only added these other characters, because I cannot take anyone out from the Naruto show, to put them in Arkansas. Everyone from the show – including Rookie Nine, Neji and his team and all the teachers and some of the Akatsuki are in Tokyo, from Naruto's side of the story. I mainly added outside characters onto Sasuke's side is for the main goal of highlighting Sasuke's seclusion from his friends. It's to make the situation clear that he is pushed so far that he shuts himself away from everyone he knew. And Akihito Jun becomes somebody Sasuke slowly begins to like, which costs Naruto. All of this is for the idea that Sasuke and Naruto are _really_ far from each other, and there are a lot of things pushing them further apart – not just the distance.

And so, ladies and gentlemen – I present to you the first chapter of _Living in Arkansas_!

Do remind to read and review. See you at the end of the chapter!

-

-

Chapter 1: Continental Distance

Uchiha Sasuke rose from his bed.

It was hot, like any other day in Arkansas. The sun was high in the sky, supremely fiery. Sasuke rubbed at a small heat rash starting to form at his left forearm, and he looked out of the window.

The cotton fields were clean and petite. The ground was baked dry and everywhere was a flourish of fluffy white. He could faintly make out the shapes of cone-shaped straw hats. So the workers were already on picking the cotton. Sasuke forced himself out of bed. The sheets had fallen off his bed somewhere in the night. It had been too hot. Feeling a thin sheen of sweat on his body, Sasuke proceeded to take his cold morning shower.

When he had finished his washing, he changed in a thin white t-shirt, and shrugged on a pair of black khaki trousers. He checked his appearance in the mirror – making sure his hair was properly spiked up at the back. His complexion was still terribly pale – despite his attempts at tanning himself in the brutal sun of Arkansas. He only managed to faint from the heat, when he had stayed out for too long in the afternoon. He was annoyed at the clear lack of pigmentation in his skin. In Arkansas, the only pale people were the albinos, and there were few. The locals were all healthily tanned, and Sasuke stuck out like a sore thumb.

After making sure again that he looked presentable, Sasuke left his room, locking his door with his key. He started down the creaking staircase, his long, slender fingers brushing along the peeling paint on the walls. The banister felt rough and unpleasant, but Sasuke was used to it by now – so much he had begun to like the rickety, old house he now resided in.

Jun was downstairs, making breakfast. The smell of sizzling bacon and fresh eggs filled the air. Sasuke did not feel very hungry, but he slipped into one of the chairs anyway.

"Mornin'," Jun grinned. His voice had the heavy accent of the locals. Though ever since Sasuke had arrived, he'd been gallantly trying to speak properly. "Breakfast will be ready in 'bout five."

Sasuke nodded slightly. He reached out for the morning newspaper that set neatly on the table. He read it through briefly. When Jun was about to finish, Sasuke helped lay out two plates and two sets of cutlery. Jun tipped the food in, and they sat down in comfortable silence.

Sasuke examined Akihito Jun. A boy of eighteen, he looked incredulously like a fifteen-year-old still. He had a shoulder-length black hair, a pair of unsettlingly sweet cobalt eyes, and moderately tanned skin. It was Jun's father, Kousei, who was in the cotton investment. Jun attended school, and occasionally helped out at the fields. His ambition was not to be a farmer, but a lawyer. Sasuke whole-heartedly supported him. Nobody with capabilities in their right mind would want to work in such conditions.

When they finished, Jun announced his plans for the day.

"I'm going with Ryou and Chiyuki to the movies," Jun said. "Do you want to come? We're watching _Fatal Night._"

Uninterested, Sasuke shook his head. "I'll stay home. I need to finish a letter to my family."

Jun was quiet for a moment. Then, he stood up – about to go. "Okay…but if you change your mind, you can find us at town. You can hitch a ride with Ben later. He's headin' up to town at noon. He's got stuff b'fore then."

Sasuke nodded briefly. Jun took his keys and wallet, and then proceeded out of the kitchen. Sasuke heard the front door slam shut. It always had to be slammed – or else it wouldn't close.

He cleared the dishes. It had become an unspoken rule in the house. Jun cooked, Sasuke cleaned. Very simple.

He turned on the radio as he scrubbed the oily and soapy dishes. The minute he heard country music, he changed channels until he found one that wasn't singing oldies. Pleasantly enough, it was the morning news.

He listened to weather forecasts, news of the latest escaped prisoner, politics and news from the outside. Sasuke treasured whatever contact he had with the rest of humanity. The radio was one such device for communication. So was the television, but Jun didn't own one, and Sasuke never said anything about it. He kept quiet. He was only staying here and paying rents while he was at it – he didn't own the house. Jun and his father did. Even if they didn't have hot water, Sasuke still said nothing.

Sasuke finished washing in three minutes. He turned off the radio, and walked to the front door, slipped on a pair of rugged boots that he had claimed as his already, before stepping out onto the rough, dry terrain.

He looked up at the glaring sun, and felt the first droplets of sweat collect on his neck.

He stared at the seemingly endless expanse of cotton fields, and he began his chores for the day.

-

Uzumaki Naruto shot up from bed, panting heavily.

_Just a dream…just a dream…just a dream…!_

He clutched his sheets, and shivered. It was so very cold.

He looked around his bedroom, and his eye fell on the only picture in the room – a picture of him and a handsome, ebony-haired boy around his age. Naruto tore his eyes from away said picture, to prevent the waves of depression that would soon follow after.

"Naruto!" a voice called out. It was Iruka.

Naruto scrambled off the bed, and yelled back, "What?"

"Breakfast is on the table! I'm going out with Kakashi! If you need anything just give me a call!"

"Okay!" Naruto responded.

When he heard Iruka close the door, and he heard the bolt slamming shut, only then did Naruto slip out of bed. He was still sweating profusely, the nightmare fresh in his head.

He stared at his double bed, and ran his hand down the left side.

He always slept on the left. He liked it, but… 

Naruto closed his eyes, but his fingers were frantic in the search for the warmth that used to be there.

_He isn't here anymore._

_And he isn't coming back._

-

Sasuke sat under the ray of the sun, as he weeded Jun's mother, Isuzu's garden. Isuzu's garden was the main source of vegetables for the whole family, and something always seemed to be growing in it. Isuzu spent more time in her garden, than in the cotton fields – more than Kousei would like.

He worked away the hours of the morning. By lunch, he was worn and tired, and already considering hitching a ride with Ben. At least he wouldn't need to clean out the barn, if that were the case. Saturdays were free days for him – he could choose to do his chores or not. But Sasuke did not feel comfortable not helping Isuzu, at least. Kousei wouldn't mind if he skipped everything else. But Ben was a chatty, relatively noisy but friendly person, and Sasuke hated noise. Going out with Jun would also mean at least two hours at the stupid arcade, something Sasuke did not like. But if he didn't go, he'd be stuck on the farm for the rest of the day…

Annoyed with his options, Sasuke returned to his room once he'd finished weeding the garden.

He smelt awful, and he knew it. His white shirt was stained with crumbly dirt and soil, his body sticky and hot. The increasing temperatures weren't helping either. He would have to take another shower – a quick one.

He yawned, and settled himself down on his bed when he was finished with his shower.

He shoved the sheets off again, and turned on his fan. There were no air-conditioners, not in this rural area of Arkansas. He sprawled on his back in a white khaki sleeveless shirt and shorts, and forced himself to get a catnap, before he went down again for lunch.

And when he slept, he dreamed.

-

"_Naruto…thanks…"_

"_Yeah. No prob."_

"_Don't you have a…?"_

"_Yeah, but never mind about him. What matters most now is you."_

"_Thank you so much, Naruto."_

_Sasuke watched, from a small corner. His eyes were blank, but he said nothing. He did not come out, he did not attempt to hurt anybody. He just stood, thinking._

_**Goodbye, Naruto.**_

**_-_**

Sasuke shot out of bed, and saw Jun standing at the doorway.

"Um, Sasuke? You 'kay?" Jun asked worriedly.

"Yes – yeah, I'm fine," Sasuke said. The dream was fresh in his head. The dream of that day…when he came home and saw Naruto and… "I thought you were out?"

"We're worried for ya," Jun said, smiling a bit sheepishly. "You've been cooped up 'ere for the whole of the week. Even if you didn't wanna go," Jun blushed. "Ryou and Chiyuki and I still wanted you to come. Ben, too."

"But you've finished the movie, haven't you? Are you going to the arcade now?"

"Naw," Jun smiled his crooked grin – one Sasuke was beginning to like. "We didn't do anythin'. We decided to spend our time at the arcade – though ya don't say it, we know ya don't like it. We decided to keep the movie for later, and cross our fingers you'd come with us."

Sasuke looked at Jun's sincere face.

"_Naruto…thanks…"_

"_Yeah…no prob."_

"Why," Sasuke said. His face betrayed no emotion, though had to admit he was touched. "Would you want me to come?"

Jun shrugged. "'Cause you've become one of us – y'know, friend, family. Stuff like that. And 'sides, we're really worried 'bout your health. You ain't got enough sun and games to keep ya tanned. We're startin' to thin' itsa medical condition."

"Don't you think I'm intruding on your family?"

Jun looked awkward and a bit shamefaced. "Well…at firs' I didn't like the looks of ya – y'know I don't really have a thing for prissy city boys, but…y'know, I've gotten to know ya – and you're not a bad guy. And ya ain't the least bit prissy or a pansy. Not the most talkative, no you ain't – but, still…ah, never mind 'bout that! Why are ya askin' all of 'tis?" Sasuke had to smile at that. He had come to know that Jun thought of most city kids as 'prissy pansies'. Every year, some city people would come to live on the farm – for a holiday. To see the sights and stuff. It gave the Akihito family some pocket change, but Jun hated being a tour-guide. The farm was even open to overseas and local school trips.

"_Don't you have a…?"_

"_Yeah, but never mind about him."_

Sasuke closed his eyes, thinking of past and present. And then he thought of a future.

A future clean without Naruto.

He rose from his bed and offered his rare smile to Jun. "All right. Let's go."

Jun grinned crookedly. He was pleased.

-

Naruto could barely keep his eyes open. He was unaware that he had just spilled coffee all over a customer's table.

"What the hell!" said customer yelled out in rage. "I'm getting out of here – bloody kid."

"Naruto!"

It was a roar from his boss, Morino Ibiki.

Sighing, Naruto fetched a cloth to clean the mess, then picked up his tray, dumped it in the washer basin, and went to see Morino Ibiki standing at the back of the café.

"I _pay_ you to serve, not _drop_ coffee!" Ibiki roared. Naruto winced. He bet half the café customers and servers outside would be able to here this little…argument.

"Sorry, sir…I didn't sleep well last night."

"You don't sleep well _every_ night!" Ibiki barked. "I've got good mind to fire you, or at least call Iruka! You're becoming too much of a handful, Naruto! You're more trouble than you're worth in my café!"

"Sorry, sir." Naruto was too tired to argue today. His eyes were heavy, and there were rings around them.

Ibiki's expression softened, and his voice lowered down considerably. "Alright, kid. I'll cut you some slack this time…what the hell, I cut you slack _every_ time! Anyway, just get back out there, and try to stop dropping drinks…if you're really tired, you can take a half-day or something. No overtime for you today. Got it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Get going, kiddo."

Naruto left without another word.

-

The boys were helpless with laughter.

Sasuke could not suppress a smile, as Ryou, who was helpless in laughter, hit Jun quite violently. Jun was clutching onto his seat in mad jubilee. Ryou and Chiyuki, being twins, seemed to always laugh out at the exact same time.

_Fatal Nights _was more of a comedy than a murder and detective show, and Sasuke even found some parts funny. He resisted the urge to burst out laughing, but the four boys next to him had decided not to resist the temptation. Ben had a hand over his mouth – thank heavens at least one person decided not to harass the rest of the cinema audience (which, by the looks of it, was very little, anyway) but Jun, Ryou and Chiyuki were off their rockers.

"Did you see that? Did you _see_ that?" Jun choked out.

"See that, I did!" Ryou sniggered, and he burst out laughing again.

When the movie finally finished, they went out for a drink.

"Coke, anybody?" Jun offered.

"Me!" Ryou and Chiyuki said in unison.

"Me, too!" Ben said.

"Sasuke?" Jun asked, when Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Oh. Sorry. Um, water is fine."

"Jeez, Sasuke…"

Sasuke readied himself for the attack from Ryou.

"Haven't ya ever drank coke b'fore?" Ryou asked incredulously. Chiyuki peered curiously from behind his brother.

"Of course I have."

"Then drink it now 'gain! It ain't poisonous – it's got no venom in it. But ya avoid it like tha' plague Dad talks 'bout."

"It's not healthy to drink coke everyday."

"But you haven't drank it, not once since ya came!" Ryou protested.

"I don't like it."

Ryou looked even more incredulous – even to the point of being horrified. Sasuke would have laughed at his expression. Ryou was quite cute, really. A small boy for eighteen, but with untidy brown hair and boyish hazel eyes. Chiyuki looked exactly like him, except his features seemed more tender and delicate. They both had the natural tan of the locals, too. The twins' farm was next to Jun's. But the land between both families were shared. That meant they worked together. And so the twins often came over. And Ben was a boy from town who worked at Jun's farm most of the time – and stayed there for at least three quarters of his life. Sasuke never bothered to probe the matter. It seemed private.

While they walked back to Ben's jeep, the twins were telling Jun in high, sceptical tones of how Sasuke thought of coke as "unhealthy" and that he didn't like it.

"Can you believe the guy?" Ryou hollered in disbelief. Chiyuki nodded in agreement.

Jun looked amused, but not annoyed. In fact, he laughed a bit. Sasuke decided that his evasiveness towards the black drink they all liked so much was doing more good than bad, really.

"Don't mind the twins," Ben whispered to him.

"I know." Sasuke smiled. "In fact, I find their actions rather amusing."

Ben giggled. "You think so, too? Ryou's hilarious, ain't he? And Chiyuki's like a mouse. But they don't mean no harm. Y'know that, don't ya?"

Sasuke nodded seriously.

"Alright, people – hop into the jeep – it's time we went home!" Jun grinned maniacally.

"Please tell me you're not driving," Sasuke said with a sigh. Jun drove like a maniac.

"Ben took us 'ere, I take us back!" Jun gave his infamous crooked grin. Sasuke swore that sight was becoming more pleasing to the eye every time.

"Let's go!" the twins chorused.

Ben and the twins crowded at the back, while they forced Sasuke into the passenger seat next to Jun.

By the end of the ride, Sasuke was sure his guts had been left in town.

But by the end of the ride, Sasuke was sure, after three years of wondering and thinking, that these four people had wound their way into the deepest depths of his heart – a place that had been empty for quite some time.

-

"Naruto, I think you need a doctor," Iruka said worriedly. "You look so tired everyday. Are you sleeping well? I think Kakashi should issue you some sleeping pills." Kakashi was a doctor at the high school Naruto attended, and Iruka was a teacher there.

Naruto shook his head. "No, really. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Really."

"Morino-san called me today."

Naruto kept quiet, readying himself for the possible yelling.

"He told me…he told me you weren't doing well at work lately," Iruka said softly. "Do you want to stop? I can easily support the both of us, and you _can_ go without some extra pocket change, you know…if you're tired, don't pressurize yourself. And if you want, I can give you more allowance."

Naruto shook his head. He couldn't take money from Iruka. It wasn't fair.

"Well, then – Naruto, you better have an early night."

Naruto nodded. He reached the base of the stairs, before Iruka called his name again. He paused.

"Naruto? Stop thinking about him."

Naruto froze.

"He isn't worth the trouble anymore. He's gone. He left."

Without saying anything in response, Naruto returned to his room. He found his phone lying on his bed. He switched it on, and checked desperately for messages. But there was none. There never was.

Sighing, he fell flat on his bed, and began to text.

_Sasuke,_

_How are you?_

-

-

Hello again! How was the first chapter, hmm? You might have noticed it mostly features Sasuke. I want to make clear his living conditions in Arkansas. It's important to open the story with this – since it's the most unknown part. But the in the next chapter, I will try to write more about Naruto!

Please R & R! Hope to see you at the next chappie, too!

Ja!


	2. Chapter 2: First Contact

Heyo, everyone.

Before anything, this is a gentle reminder this story is an AU, after all, so queer things like the names I decide to use, and stuff that happen is obviously AU. This is the second chapter. I have nothing much to say, so yeah! Just remember to R & R!

--

--

Chapter 2: First Contact

When he got home that evening, there was still much laughter and lightness in the air. The twins waved goodbye, and said they'd be back early the next morning, to pick cotton. Ben was staying over as usual, so he slept in Jun's room on a mattress. When the 'prissy' city kids came, Sasuke would have to share with them, too. Last year, and the year before that, some schoolchildren had come. Jun was grumbling day and night, and Sasuke found he got agitated, too. Ben, the only nice guy, said nothing. A big, burly kid older than all of them – his name was Hank – bullied Chiyuki until he was on the point of tears. Ryou had given the guy a fight to remember for all his life. Jun did his share of breaking Hank's nose. Sasuke himself had kicked Hank in the fork of his legs. Ben nearly killed Hank with the jeep.

Jun and Ben retired to their rooms, while Sasuke stayed in the kitchen – the only room with decent lighting. He fetched his writing pad and his pen from the cupboard in the living room. Papers, books and stationery were kept here – along with everyone's schoolbooks, including Ryou and Chiyuki's, as their house had no more room.

He sat down at the desk, and began to write a letter to his brother. Itachi was the only person from Tokyo that Sasuke ever contacted nowadays.

-

_Itachi,_

_I hope you're well. Arkansas is hot, as usual. But the cotton's picking well. I went to the movies today with Jun, Ryou, Chiyuki and Ben. You know them, don't you? I've mentioned them to you before. Ryou and Chiyuki are twins. Ryou's older by seven minutes. Ben lives on the farm, though he's from town. I don't know why he likes the Akihito's farm, though. Oh, wait – it belongs to the Teisen family, too. You know – the twins. Did I tell you this before? They share the land together. They split the profit. I think it's a good idea._

_I hope Mom is fine. And I hope everything's going all right for you. Everyone's busy picking cotton here. Even if they don't own a farm, some of the kids do it for pocket money. I do the same. It's not a bad agreement, isn't it? You pay for half the actual rent, and I pay for the rest with work._

_I pick cotton only three times a week. Usually Monday, Thursday and Friday. For most of the time, I help Isuzu weed her garden, and harvest whatever vegetables she wants for the day. Sometimes I help Jun's grandmother, Eli, do cleaning about the house. Jun says it's the work of a woman, but I don't mind. He says he'll never do such a thing. I doubt it. I just caught him helping Isuzu make the beds the day before yesterday. Isuzu was complaining of headache. Jun's teasing is for fun, and I think staying in a sheltered house cleaning windows or tidying the rooms is much better than standing in the hot sun, pricking your fingers and getting a serious sunburn. Today Jun said everyone has started to think I'm ill, because I never get tanned, no matter how long I stay out in the sun. Is there something wrong with me? I wonder, but it's rather amusing to hear Jun's teasing. Come to think of it, I'm getting used to it, and it starts to sound more like a joke every time._

_I'm doing okay. I'm not sick, or anything like that. I'm feeling good. In fact – I think, better than ever before. Arkansas really is a nice place._

_I don't think I'll be home anytime soon yet. But I'll try. I'll stop writing here. I know this isn't one of my longest letters, but it's nearing midnight, and we're having an early day tomorrow. Church. I'm starting to like it, but Brother Laurent is a bit off his rocker. Brother Carlisle is very nice, though._

_Stay healthy._

_From,_

_Sasuke_

_-_

He read it twice through, checking for errors but did not find any. He was a perfectionist, though. Jun always laughed about the fact that he actually checked his letters for grammatical or spelling errors. Jun himself couldn't be bothered, and every time he wrote to his aunt in the city, Sasuke would take it upon himself to check the letter first. Of course, he'd asked Jun if it were okay – since it _was_ a letter after all, something very private. But Jun, who didn't really care about his Aunt Kathy from the city, off-handily said Aunt Kathy wasn't worth nuts, and that Sasuke could read whatever letter he was going to send to the city, as his relatives there were "prissy pansies," as Jun said.

Jun only wrote to them because Isuzu demanded so.

He usually got replies six times longer than the letters he sent, and he just read the first paragraph, and attempted to bin the rest.

Sasuke valiantly picked the letters out from the dustbin, and stored them carefully in the moneybox in the kitchen. By the moneybox there was always a notepad, one that the Akihito family wrote shopping lists on. Usually Isuzu and Eli did the shopping, but the lists were for anyone from the family to write things on it, and Isuzu and Eli would go through them later, to see if the requests were reasonable.

Usually, Sasuke would only request for a bar of chocolate. That happened once a fortnight. He liked chocolates, but he didn't like sweets. The twins had no problem showing their incredulity for this case, either.

But he would always pay them back.

Anyway, he stored Jun's letters there. Though Jun seemed completely at ease and uncaring, Sasuke knew he would treasure these letters from his city relatives sooner or later.

And he _had_ caught Jun one night, sitting by the moneybox on a dining chair, sifting through the letters Sasuke had carefully kept.

He had not made his presence known, so Jun was unaware. Nonetheless, Sasuke said nothing of it to him. Jun's dignity would be ravaged.

Sasuke took his letter to Itachi after slipping it into an envelope and writing Itachi's address on it, and dropped it into a small box by the kitchen counter. It was half full. It was the box where you put the letters you wanted to mail in. The workers on the farm were invited to do so, too – as Kousei, when he drove the cotton trailer to town, would bring it along and drop it at the post office along the way.

When he had done his task, he turned off the lights, and tried to go up the stairs with as little noise as possible. Then he retired to bed.

--

Naruto sat, unblinking on his bed, thinking.

But he was clutching, in his iron grip, his mobile phone.

The screen was still glowing, showing that he pressed a button recently. It was showing the 'Sent Messages' section. Every text that had ever been sent, started with a 'Sasuke, how are you?'

Naruto had done this, every single night, since Sasuke left. He had utterly lost count of how many messages he had sent. He sent at least twenty a day, but he never got response. He had longed stopped attempting to call, as it always seem that "the customer you are calling is currently unavailable." He learnt his lesson. But he never stopped messaging. Somehow, there was a sliver of hope in him, that maybe one day, Sasuke would reply.

But it never did happen before.

Naruto said very still, for goodness knows how long. He never moved from his spot. Once, his eyes trailed over to the clock, and he saw the hands pointing nearer and nearer to midnight.

_I should be sleeping now._

No, he couldn't sleep until he reached 3am. Only then could he convince himself that Sasuke would not be replying today, and that he should catch whatever hours he had left. And then it was off to work at 9am the next day. Naruto did have miserable hours of sleep everyday. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep if he couldn't convince himself that Sasuke had forgotten of him, had run away from him, and had decidedly turned away from him.

_But this is your entire fault, isn't it?_

Naruto close his eyes, trying to drown his conscience talking, but he never managed. He was tormented daily with self-implemented guilt. He _had_ brought this upon himself, had he not?

_If you tried, he would have stayed._

Naruto slowly turned his head to the empty space next to him on the bed. It was devoid of the human warmth that used to be there. The imposing heaviness in the air made Naruto feel very weary.

_If you had explained, he wouldn't have left._

He stared at his phone, clicking one of the buttons to keep the light on.

Time passed.

_If you noticed faster, he would not have run._

When he looked at the clock again, it was 3am. He checked his mobile. Seeing no new messages, he switched it off, placed it on his bedside table and dropped onto the bed himself.

His body cried out in relief at the delightful comfort of the bed. But Naruto shivered. It was so cold when Sasuke was not here.

_If you weren't so selfish, he wouldn't have cried._

Naruto tried to fall asleep.

_If you hadn't been so ignorant, he wouldn't have felt so abandoned._

_--_

Sasuke woke up the next morning, to the sound of birds chirping. It was hot again, and Sasuke went through his morning routine of washing in cold water. It was refreshing, and he soon plodded down the stairs in a satisfactory collared white shirt and mossy-green khaki trousers. It didn't really matter what he wore on Sunday. He was going to have to change into his Sunday clothes later, anyway. He yawned, and he took in the smell of honeyed pancakes.

The whole family, including Ben, but excluding Kousei, who was probably still shaving, was there that morning. Isuzu cooked for everyone on Sundays. Eli chipped in her bit, in making the coffee for the adults, and hot chocolate for Sasuke, Jun and Ben. Occasionally the twins would come over, but mostly they stayed at their own farm for breakfast on Sundays.

"Mornin', old chap," Jun grinned crookedly.

"Good morning," Sasuke said politely. He settled himself down next to Ben, and opposite of Jun.

"Mornin' to you, too," Ben said. There were more murmurs of "Good morning" from the sleepy adults, which Sasuke courteously replied.

Breakfast was eaten in silence. Such was a rule of the Akihito family on Sundays. Sasuke had no objection. He revered the quiet, and peacefully cut his pancakes into a more eatable size. Isuzu somehow always made hers the exact diameter of the pan she used, and it was impossibly big. As much as Sasuke liked the taste, he could only down one, while Jun could do two, and Ben – one and a half. Kousei ate the most. He took three, and Sasuke admired him greatly.

When they finished, everyone went back upstairs to change. Sasuke changed into a pair of black jeans, shrugged on slim-fit white collared, long-sleeved shirt. He elegantly folded the sleeves back. He ran his fingers through his hair, and spiked it up a little bit more. It was getting longer, and he would get another heat rash on his neck.

Jun was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue jeans, and he had thrown on a black collared shirt, and was loitering about in the kitchen when Sasuke went down. Ben sat in one of the chairs, dressed in faded blue jeans and a mellow green shirt. Isuzu and Kousei came down shortly after, and Eli was the slowest.

When everyone was ready, they went out to Kousei's truck in the driveway outside the house.

With one last glance at the farm, Sasuke leaned back as Kousei revved up the engine, and they left.

--

Naruto was sure that nobody at school bothered about his haggard and gaunt appearances enough to worry about him seriously.

Though he could always think of one person, who'd do just do that.

"_Naruto! What happened to you?"_

"_Nothing…I was running a fever last night…that's all. I'm fine now."_

"_No, you're not!"_

Naruto tried to block out the words in his mouth, but he still heard them quite clearly. He forced himself to concentrate on Sasori-sensei's Geography lesson.

Sabaku Sasori, aged twenty-eight. He was the oldest of the Sabaku siblings. Naruto knew full well that three of the Sabaku siblings studied in this very high school. There was Gaara – a violent redhead with erratic behaviour. He had beat a bully, who was his senior of two years, to an inch of his life before. Gaara was in Naruto's class. Naruto could still see him clearly, right in the front row, jotting down notes. Temari – a girl full of attitude. She was very strong-willed, and she did averagely. Then there was Kankurou – a boy who seemed to enjoy playing truant in school.

The drone of Sasori's quiet voice was enough to send Naruto back in the grasp of sleep.

"_Naruto, eat something."_

"_I'm not hungry."_

"_I knew it! You are really sick!"_

"_I'm fine, Sasuke. Please."_

"_No, you're not! You're coming with me to Kakashi's later, do you hear me?"_

_Naruto rolled his eyes, and in a mocking voice, he said, "Yes, Mother."_

"_I'm a boy."_

_But on Sasuke's face was an amused smile, and Naruto could not help smiling himself._

He was vaguely aware of a shadow cast onto him, and when he looked up, he only saw a mess of hair, and a pair of eyes gazing at him with serious murder intent.

"Naruto-kun," the chilly voice of Sasori said. His eyes were like glaciers, and Naruto somehow felt he was in a form of very serious trouble. Sasori could not stand one thing – and it was not overdue assignments, or truant boys – it was people sleeping in his class. For Sasori, it was the worst insult of all. It meant his lessons were boring, which, as far as Naruto knew, were not. But in the case of a boy who only had six hours of sleep, it was. Sasori folded his slender arms, and Naruto forced himself to sit up. "You look dishevelled, Naruto-kun. Did you sleep well last night?"

He shrugged briefly.

"I will not have you falling asleep again," Sasori said. His voice was still ever soft. "Please pay attention to the rest of the lesson, and see me after class. I will deal with you in a more private manner."

Naruto gulped, and nodded. "Yes, sensei."

"Good."

Sasori returned back to his lesson.

Naruto watched Sasori teach, he thought of the horrors awaiting him after the lesson, he thought of his clear lack of friends, he thought of the loss of the one person he ever cared for, and he thought of the burden, of the stress, of the pressure – of the pain and he felt like crying right here, in this classroom.

But Naruto's pride was too much for that, and his dignity too much.

He just shook his head and lowered his eyes to his Geography book, trying to make out Sasori's lesson the best he could. But it really was difficult.

--

After Geography, Naruto stayed back. He waited for everyone to leave first, and then approached Sasori.

The young man was sitting at his desk, looking at Naruto expectantly. He made a gesture for Naruto to sit. Naruto did so, and Sasori jumped into the meat of the matter.

"Kindly tell me which part of my lesson you find so boring – boring to the point that you want to sleep, Naruto-kun."

"Sasori-sensei, your lesson is not boring."

"Then there is no justice to your earlier mode of action."

"I'm sorry, sensei," Naruto heaved a sigh. "I really didn't mean it. I was tired. That's all."

"Naruto-kun, I have heard of you from the other teachers," Sasori said gravely. "Even in your favourite subject, you still fall asleep in Deidara's Math lesson. Deidara is extremely worried for you, as is everyone else. Umino-san says your behaviour at home is very lethargic – and you have no wish to study. Your performance at your part-time job is not striking either. The cafeteria owner is an old friend of mine. Ibiki says you're very tired everyday. Hatake-san has given you more health checks than most students – I do believe you realize. Please elaborate more on this problem of yours, Naruto-kun. It's starting to be very unbecoming of somebody like you. Your grades are falling – and yet you were one of the best students before – but now you're rock bottom. You used to be consistent with Geography – not striking certainly, but just enough. What I expected of you was a 'B' at the very least. But you have me a pathetic 'E'. A near-fail."

Naruto said nothing.

"I do realize – as many other people have," Naruto shivered at the look of Sasori's analytical eye. "That all of this happened…right after…Uchiha-san left."

Naruto was very still. He could even hear his own heart thumping harshly.

"A form of misunderstanding, I believe it was," Sasori said. "I do not mean to pry into your private matters, Naruto-kun – but if the leaving of one boy, especially a boy like Uchiha-san bothers you so much, it really starts to make me worry. Uchiha-san was a close friend of yours. Itachi-kun has told me so. He told me Uchiha-san left because of something that happened here, right here, in this school…with you."

Unable to say anything, Naruto clutched his seat.

"Even if I do know what it was, I will not tell you anything of the sort," Sasori said. "Uchiha-san left of his own accord. I do not care what happened between the both of you, even if I did know of it. However, this matter is seriously affecting your grades, your life of present, and jeopardizing your future. Naruto-kun, I warn you. Should you ever score below a 'C' in my Geography again, you shall not be forgiven. You have plenty of time to resolve your matter with Uchiha-san. When the next major examinations come and you disappoint me again, I am going to speak with the headmaster, and with Umino-san. We may have to propose a transfer. This school is a good school and we do not like dropouts."

Naruto felt his heart stop.

"_Look…it's the dropout."_

"_Ha, ha…the stupid boy. He doesn't have any parents, does he?"_

"_No, he doesn't! No wonder he's a loser."_

_And then, the saviour._

"_Shut up! Naruto isn't a loser! He's smarter and stronger than all of you!"_

"Naruto-kun?" Sasori waved a hand impatiently in front of Naruto's face. The boy snapped out of his stupor. Sighing irritably, Sasori continued. "I do hope I've made my statement clear. You shall reconcile with Uchiha-san, and you shall not get below a 'C' for Geography, or for any other subject. You may leave now."

Naruto stood up, said a quiet "goodbye" to Sasori, got his bag, and left the classroom. He barely noticed where he was going. His conversation with Sasori was vague and a blur in his mind already. All he heard was the voice of one person, even as he stumbled somewhat unsteadily along the corridors, his head filled with incoherent words and vague noises. But he could still hear that one voice so clearly – the one voice that cut a path through all the rest.

"_Naruto isn't a loser! He's smarter and stronger than all of you!"_

He shook his head, and tried to find his next classroom, but his mind was still foggy.

--

Sasuke did not mind Brother Laurent's shouting, though Jun always grimaced whenever Brother Laurent started to roar of sin, and its consequences. Brother Carlisle could be seen, sitting quietly in a corner, listening to Brother Laurent's shouting. It was all quite amusing really, but Sasuke still paid attention.

He had the window seat. He always did. It was a sort of mandatory thing, ever since he came here. It was his habit to look out of the window, and listen at the same time. Jun would sit next to him, and Ben next to Jun.

Sasuke usually did not fall asleep.

But inexplicably somehow, he did fall asleep this time. It was either because Brother Laurent's voice was becoming too droning, even though he was shouting. Once something started to sound familiar, you got bored with it. Sasuke saw that Jun's head was lolling, and Ben was nodding. Hilarious, really. Even Kousei was starting to droop, but he still flinched with every shout.

Sleep was something that came eventually.

--

It was October 5th when Naruto first met Sasuke. They didn't meet in school. No, Naruto and Sasuke attended different schools. Naruto went to a simple, neighbourhood school, while Sasuke attended an expensive private school with his brother.

Naruto had been running from bullies, like usual. The kids in school disliked him, because he was _different_. The kids were cruel, mean and they did not try to understand. They did not like Naruto, because he had nothing for a family. His father had died – being a Yakuza leader of some sort, and was killed in a raid, his mother had vanished into thin air. Or so, that's what Iruka told him. But Naruto had long ago eavesdropped on Kakashi and Iruka's conversation. His mother had run off with another man, refusing custody of Naruto. Of course, Naruto had not eavesdropped on them on purpose. It was just happened to by chance, and by chance Naruto knew he was an unwanted child.

And it seemed, all of the neighbourhood knew, too.

And they had told this little detail to all of their offspring – a most untimely decision of great disadvantage to Naruto.

They could've waited until he left the town, couldn't they?

They could've waited until he was clean gone, couldn't they?

They didn't even think of not making his life a hell above the Earth's ground?

They called him names. His father was part of the Yakuza, and they always said he was bound to be one, too. It did not help that Naruto did not do very well in school, and it seemed his future had been planned out as a gangster, roaming the streets trafficking drugs and doing all sorts of uncivilised things. They also called him a simpleton, and an 'irresponsible brat with no virtue'. This was something they derived from his mother's running away.

All in all, his life was ruined, just because of the deeds of his oh-so-wonderful-and-beloved parents.

And yet, even through all of this, he managed to befriend Sasuke.

_Uchiha_ Sasuke, nonetheless.

Chief Uchiha Fugaku was Sasuke's father, and the chief of the police department. Most Uchiha family members were part of the police force, but when Naruto met Sasuke, he had learnt that Sasuke had no particular wish to chase after bad guys for the rest of his life. Sasuke's future and unfulfilled ambition did include criminals, but he wanted to fight them, he said, in an air-conditioned room and with justice.

Uchiha Sasuke did not want to be a policeman.

He wanted to be a lawyer.

So, when Naruto had met Sasuke while he was running away the bullies, Sasuke was running away from his family.

But not in the same desperate manner Naruto had run.

Sasuke was running in a sort of firm, calm and completely steady way, while Naruto tore down the pavement as if his life depended on it.

And he had crashed, headfirst, into the ebony-haired boy.

There had been a yell of annoyance and anger from Sasuke that was soon drowned by the voices of the trailing bullies. Naruto, without thinking further, yanked Sasuke from the ground and dragged the ebony-haired boy away. They had managed to slip into an alley unnoticed, while the bullies ran off in another direction. It was then Sasuke exploded.

"What do you think you're doing!" he had said.

Naruto shrugged, panting heavily. "Saving your life."

"I've done nothing wrong." Sasuke pouted and scowled. Naruto would've thought he looked cute, if his thoughts had been more coherent.

"They would have beat you up," Naruto added, when he caught his breath. "They're the worst sort."

Sasuke was indignant. "I've done nothing to anger them. Besides, I could have beaten them up."

Naruto rolled his eyes, taking in Sasuke's tiny form. "Sure."

Sasuke pouted. Then, he said, "Why were they chasing you?"

"I don't know," Naruto said frankly, "They've always had."

"Did you do something?"

"Of course not."

There was silence for a moment, as Naruto sat himself on top of a trashcan. Sasuke leaned against the wall, sat down, crossed his legs and crossed his arms in an act of defiance.

"When can we leave?" he asked, after some time.

"I'm not sure."

"Well, go out and see."

"And get chased again? No way. You go, since you're so clever. Besides, you said you'd beat them up, didn't you?"

"If I go, they'll know where you are."

"And if _I_ go, they'll know where you are."

"I've done nothing. They can't beat me up."

"They don't need a reason to."

"I'll give them one. I'll prosecute them all."

"Prosecute them?" Naruto was incredulous. "Are you out of your mind, you freak?"

"No," Sasuke glared at Naruto. "I'm going to be a lawyer. I'll send them all to jail."

Naruto couldn't stop a snigger. "You're so puny. They're all bigger than you. What can _you_ do? Besides, lawyers don't beat the bad guys. They only argue. They only talk, not walk. They're so lame."

Sasuke scowled. "I'm not puny. My brother and I made a pact. He'll catch the bad guys, and I'll send them to jail."

"Your brother?"

Sasuke looked proud. "He's the best there ever was. His name is Itachi, and he wants to take over Father's place as Chief when he grows up."

"You're an Uchiha?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, the Chief's son." Sasuke wrinkled his nose at Naruto in distaste. "Who are _you_?" He'd clearly not forgiven Naruto just yet.

Still, Naruto found time to ask himself how on earth did this puny boy not know anything of the 'Uzumaki kid'? He was Uzumaki Naruto, after all – laughing stock of the neighbourhood and the target of every known bully, both big and small. And yet this puny boy, this scrawny, tiny thing knew nothing of him!

"Uzumaki Naruto."

He winced for the effect and the knowing look to pour over Sasuke's face.

But the boy only shrugged. "Pleased to meet you."

They had stayed in that alley for well over an hour, before a frantic boy came running in. He looked much older than the both of them, and with features distinctly similar to Sasuke. Sasuke introduced him as his brother, Itachi.

"Sasuke!" he yelled, a voice of relief and shock. "What are you doing here? Oh, why did you run?" he scooped the small, black-haired boy into his arms. Naruto was a bit envious. It was nice to have a big brother. Sasuke introduced him.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look. "You ran away from home?"

Sasuke looked sheepish. "Sort of."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Father doesn't want me to be a lawyer," Sasuke said sadly.

Itachi looked sympathetic. "Oh, don't worry. You'll be one. Soon enough."

Naruto offered Sasuke a smile. "Yeah. You'll be. And you'll prosecute the bad guys."

Sasuke grinned. "Will I see you again?"

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe."

"How about tomorrow?" Itachi said suggestively. Naruto was surprised. Sasuke perked up. Itachi smiled at the both of them. "At the park. You could cycle, or play a ball game."

Naruto smirked. "All right."

"At about three?" Itachi said.

"Okay."

"Sasuke?" Itachi turned to his brother. Sasuke gave a nod at once.

"All right, then. Bye, Naruto-kun," Itachi said kindly. "I'll see you around."

"Bye, Naruto!" Sasuke waved from over Itachi's shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

And they had seen each other, day after day after day, and it soon become a sort of routine. A very fun routine. They always played in the park, and if they got bored, they would aggravate the bullies who harassed Naruto in the past, and they would have a goose chase all over town, in which Sasuke and Naruto always outran them.

Even as Naruto closed his eyes, he could still imagine all of those days so vividly. The days when Sasuke was still by his side.

The days when Sasuke still believed him.

Until…

-

"_Explain yourself!"_

"_It was not my fault!"_

"_He demanded to leave right after he went to see you! Would you like to tell me if it's any other reason except you? I beg to differ, Uzumaki Naruto!"_

"_No…there was a commotion, and…"_

"_Am I to believe your words, Naruto?"_

-

Sasuke opened his eyes, and Brother Laurent's screaming suddenly became clear.

He rubbed his eyes, and tried to keep awake.

--

--

How was it? This was longer than the first chapter, I think.

Well, don't have much to say. Anyway, just remember to R & R! XD


End file.
